1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile multifunctional dental apparatus and more particularly pertains to performing a wide variety of dental procedures by maneuvering the apparatus adjacent to a patient location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental equipment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of performing dental procedures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the mobile multifunctional dental apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of performing a wide variety of dental procedures by maneuvering the apparatus adjacent to a patient location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mobile multifunctional dental apparatus which can be used for performing a wide variety of dental procedures by maneuvering the apparatus adjacent to a patient location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.